xanafandomcom-20200214-history
Báthory Erzsébet
Countess Elizabeth Báthory, also known as the Blood Countess, murdered roughly six hundred people in her lifetime. She is not a vampire, and the legends that she bathed in blood are completely fictitious (they are legends, after all); she is, simply, a psychotic serial killer. While fictionalized, the typist has done the best to be true to historical accounts of the Countess. However, some accounts have been disregarded and others, embellished for playing. an aloof countess born an obsidian wraith dared the abyss, knowing well she was damned During the 1500s, the Báthory family was powerful and influential in Hungary, despite their notoriety for cruelty and insanity; there is probably at least one story for every family member and some atrocity they have committed. Elizabeth's uncle, Stephen (the King of Poland), was a successful diplomat but was known for his own cruelty; one of her many aunts was rumored to be a lesbian (a scandalous thing by 1500s' sensibilities), and her brother (Gabriel) was a serial rapist, with whom no girl or woman was safe. Notably, the majority of the family were rumored to be witches, alchemists, and Devil-worshipers — hilariously, it's worth noting that Catholicism had (and still does have) a very strong presence in Hungary, and the Báthory family was Protestant. Of the Báthory family, there are three major branches: the Ecsed, Simolin, and Somlyó; Elizabeth belongs to both the Ecsed and Somlyó branches of her family. She was born on August 7th, 1560 and raised on the Translyvanian estate, Ecsed. There, she was mostly raised by her childhood nurse, Ilona Joo (Helena Jo), who was rumored to practice black magic and, later, became her childrens' nurse as well. Elizabeth was particularly difficult and precocious as a child as well as excessively promiscuous. A year before her marriage, she became pregnant with a peasant's child; the infant's status remains unknown. Despite how difficult she was, Elizabeth had an appetite for learning and studied her native tongue, Hungarian, as well Latin and German (she was fluent in all three); she was, also, incredibly interested in sciences and, in particular, astronomy. At fifteen (May 8th, 1575), Elizabeth married Count Ferencz Nádasdy. Nádasdy was a renowned soldier but came from a politically weaker family known for insanity as well; due the her husband's lack of political power, Elizabeth kept her family name. They married in Vranov (present-day Slovakia) at a small palace. Over four thousand guests attended the ceremony. As a gift to his young wife, the Count gave her his home: Čachtice Castle. Situated in the mountain range, Little Carpathians and near Trencín (present-day Slovakia), the castle included a country house, seventeen villages, and surrounding agricultural land. It wasn't until 1602, though, that the castle belonged solely to the Báthory and Nádasdy family; Count Nádasdy bought the castle from the King of Hungary, Rudolf II. Some time during her marriage, Elizabeth traveled to Sárvár, where her husband's family lived. Count Nádasdy was, meanwhile, in Vienna studying and left Elizabeth to her own devices. This included traveling to an estate her family owned in Sárvár and having an affair with Ladislas Bende (there is little, if no, recorded history of him). For a second time, Elizabeth became pregnant, giving birth to a son; the infant was sent to Transylvania, and Elizabeth never saw her child again. Being such a powerful woman, she paid whoever knew of the affair and child to keep quiet — her husband, presumably, never found out of that affair; though, there are accounts she once attempted to leave with one lover. Count Nádasdy is said to have forgiven her. These incidents are assumed to have happened earlier in their lives, most likely in their teens and 20s. In 1585, Anna was born; and 1598, Kate and Paul were born. It is unknown if the children are truly Count Nádasdy's, as Elizabeth enjoyed many affairs during her marriage with other men. Her affairs were not limited to the opposite sex, however. During the 1590s, the Count was away from the estate and involved in the Long War (one of many wars with the Ottoman Turks). This left Elizabeth to manage business and estates, which was especially important as their estate was en route to Vienna and was close to the borders of Ottoman-occupied Hungarian land. Because of this, she most likely learned Ottoman Turkish and, like the other languages she knew, was fluent in it as well. During the time she was charged with estate affairs, she provided for her Hungarian and Slovak peasants very well and did not deny them even basics needs, such as food and medical care. Providing for the peasants, also, included acts for impoverished women; on two accounts, she helped a woman whose husband was captured by the Turks and another whose daughter was pregnant from a rape. In 1601, Count Nádasdy fell ill, most likely developing an infection in a battle injury that caused him to be bed-ridden. He died in 1604 at the rather young age forty-seven; Elizabeth was forty-four. After her husband's death, she moved to Vienna, where she had an active social life, but she later returned to Hungary for more privacy. By Elizabeth's own accounts, she murdered just a little over six hundred women in her entire lifetime, through various forms of torture and with aid of accomplices. It wasn't until 1609 King Matthias II order her arrest; the rumors of her murders were pointedly ignored for a rather long time, and her arrest was only ordered to avoid repaying a very large debt Matthias II owed to her deceased husband; the opportunity presented itself as a missing girl of lower aristocracy (who Elizabeth claimed had committed suicide). She was tried and convicted for only eighty of her crimes and not once did she attend or testify at own trail. Elizabeth claimed complete innocence, reasoning the women had died from several causes that ranged from disease to blood poisoning and that it was unfair she be held accountable for events that could not be controlled. The state of her castle grounds spoke clearly, however, as so many women were murdered, her castle was littered with remains and fresh corpses when she was arrested. Despite knowing the crimes she had committed, many of her family members convinced the judge to delay her sentence indefinitely. Her only surviving son (and her only heir) wrote a letter on her behalf asking for mercy — unlike her daughter, Anna, who swore to never speak to her mother or allow her children to see their grandmother. Notably, many of her relatives wanted one thing: her money. While several of her accomplices were executed or pardoned, Elizabeth was imprisoned in her own castle. She was confined to only a few rooms, and the entrances and windows were closed off, save for tiny slits for food and air. The Blood Countess died on August 21, 1614. Since then, she has been resurrected (as well as the majority of her family) by the Christian Devil to continue her "work;" as of currently, the particular reasons and bargains are vague for the typist's purposes. (Read: I am an unabashed lazy person.) Though, she has learned to be more discrete, if only by a little and continues to torture young women and children. Unfortunately for Xanadu, she conducts this within her new mansion in the city. her life whispered grief like a funeral march This section use to be an account of the murders she committed, but it has since been moved due to its triggering nature. If you are interested, you can find the details here. Please, be aware: her torture included physical and sexual abuse, and she was more or less "creative." twisted and yearning, obsessed and entranced The Blood Countess is the classic psychopath, possessing: a grandiose sense of self-worth, superficial charm, impulse control problems, irresponsibility, inability to tolerate boredom, pathological narcissism, shallow affect, deceitfulness/manipulativeness, aggressive or violent tendencies, lack of remorse, a sense of extreme entitlement, diminished levels of anxiety and other emotions, promiscuous sexual behavior, and lack of personal insight. (quoted from wiki) Throughout her life, Elizabeth was recorded as having "fits" and moments of uncontrollable rage; some suggest Elizabeth experienced epilepsy. She was famously narcissistic: she changed five or six times a day, enjoyed admiring herself, demanded praise, and went to great lengths to preserve her pale complexion. Despite such vanity, she was an intelligent woman that valued learning and surrounded herself with other intelligent, powerful people that enjoyed the same "pleasures" as her. Despite being famously abusive of her power and highly sadistic, Elizabeth was accounted as a wonderful and incredibly caring mother. She did not abuse them in the slightest and raised them well; obviously, she did not lack complete emotion, as she was known to step in on the behalf of helpless women as well. Though some could argue this was merely a means for new victims, Elizabeth seems to have displaced rage on gender roles thus explaining these seemingly random acts of kindness; this displaced rage mostly stems from childhood trauma from her brother, as he was so depraved no woman was safe in his presence. with those succumbing to cruelty crushed 'neath the gait of her dance Anna × Elizabeth's first legitimate child. They were close when Anna was young, but after the death of Andrew and Ursula, Anna became distant; this made it easier to accept her mother was a monster and to severe any ties. Currently, she lives far from her mother (but within Xanadu) but visits for Kate and Paul. If she isn't fighting with Elizabeth, though, she is sending Carmilla into fits. Kate × Third legitimate daughter. Kate is Paul's twin and, as such, is conjoined at the hip (metaphorically-speaking) to him; this resulted in sex and inappropriate relations during their "first life." However, they had a falling out during Elizabeth's trial. Kate has an intense love-hate relationship with her mother and feels they are always in competition. (Spoiler: Kate always loses.) Paul × Second legitimate son. While he and Kate are conjoined at the hip, Paul is melded to his mother; he aspired to be everything like her and as such, received unabashed favoritism as a child. Of all Elizabeth's children, he is most like her (intelligent, hypersexual, and sadistic). Dorko × Accomplice and caretaker. Dorko's most important attribute to Elizabeth is her physical strength and leadership; she is excellent at handling affairs of the estate and holding struggling people down. To no one's surprise, she and Elizabeth sleep together on occasion. Helena Jo (Ilona Joo) × Elizabeth's nurse. She and Elizabeth are incredibly close; no demand of Elizabeth's is too much, and there is hardly a second of Elizabeth's life Helena does not know. She has absolutely no problem serving others (she lives to) and is best behind the scenes — which makes her perfect for Elizabeth's controlling, abusive needs. Helena only engages in torture when she is "in the mood" for it, though; it's Elizabeth's show to run, after all. a whirlwind of fire that swept through the briers Carmilla × Elizabeth's current mistress. Carmilla is a monster but a coy one, thus Elizabeth enjoys having a true equal and appreciates the willingness to let her be in control. She is a doll to Elizabeth and one she claims to love completely. of sweet roses her thickets of black thorn had grasped This is solely for the entertainment of roleplay; standard disclaimers apply. Obviously, I do not own Elizabeth Báthory nor do I, in any way, condone what she did in her life. Eva Green's face does not belong to me, and she would probably be horrified to know she is the PB for Elizabeth. The lyrics used for the section titles is from part three ("Eyes That Witnessed Madness") of "Bathory Aria" by Cradle of Filth. Apparently, they have dedicated an entire album to her; they would probably be less horrified to discover this. Category:Characters Category:Resurrected